


Moonlight Flights of Fancy

by Bookworm527



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, harrys guncles (gay uncles) feat the motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm527/pseuds/Bookworm527
Summary: Sirius just wants to surprise his boyfriend (...and maybe show off his new motorcycle a bit)





	Moonlight Flights of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my computer from ages ago so I edited it & now it's here

“Remus, wake up!” Sirius whisper shouted. Sirius nudged his boyfriend’s shoulder, while trying not to wake up the other two marauders. His plan was not for all four of them – it was a present for his boyfriend alone.  


  
Remus rolled his head enough that his face is no longer buried in the pillow. “Wha…?”  


  
Sirius hit him lightly on the shoulder again. “Get dressed. I have to show you something.”  


  
“Sirius,” Remus moaned, as he started to realize what was going on, “What time is it?”  


  
“Five in the morning, I think.” He put a pair of jeans and shirt in Remus’ lap, and continued, “It’ll make sense later.” With that, he started to leave again, before turning around as he opened the door. “And be quiet; don’t want to wake up those two.”  


  
Remus sighed. He was entirely too awake for five AM.  


  
Remus stumbled out of bed, tripping on the floor. He grabbed the closest pair of jeans and yanked his t-shirt from the day before over his head. He also grabbed the sweater hanging off the edge of his bed. Thankfully, the door was merciful and didn’t creak as he snuck out of James’ bedroom. He found Sirius in the kitchen, fastening his. He had that excited glint in his eye; the one that usually came with a successful prank or amazing quidditch victory. Sirius handed Remus the bag (who quickly slung it over his shoulder) and led him outside by the wrist. A handful of stars were visible in the sky despite the oncoming sunrise, but what was truly impressive was the thing dully reflecting moonlight. Sitting in the middle of the backyard was the motorcycle Sirius had bought last summer.  


  
Remus rubbed his eyes to wake himself up more, ready to turn back around, walk back upstairs, and go back to bed. “Don’t tell me you woke me up at five in the morning just to tell me you finally made this thing fly.”  


  
“Of course I didn’t wake you up just to tell you that. I’m also going to show you how well it flies.” He slipped the helmet that had been hanging off the handle onto Remus’ head and buckled it uncomfortably tight under his chin. Part of Remus wanted to say it looked hideous and he wasn’t going to wear it, but the other part wasn’t so sure he could trust Padfoot with a flying motorbike.  


  
“I actually managed to get it off the ground about a month ago, but I had to make it a bit smoother before I could show you.” Sirius gave Remus a quick kiss under his helmet, and climbed on the bike.  


  
Swallowing his concerns about Sirius’ ability to drive, Remus stayed silent and climbed on behind Sirius. Despite having dated for the last few months, Remus still felt weird about putting his arms around Sirius. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much of a choice, so he wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist and buried his head in Sirius’ leather jacket as they sped up and took off.  


  
It wasn’t a bad flight. The wind blew their hair back, while Sirius made plenty of jokes about secretly being a model. (To be honest, Remus wouldn’t have been surprised if he really was.) Remus was glad he had pulled on a sweater before he left, but the pinch of the wind was refreshing as well. As they flew above fields and trees, Remus looked at the stars. Occasionally he would point out constellations they had talked about in Astronomy. He had to talk awkwardly loudly for how close they were, but it worked.  


  
“That one’s Sirius.” He said, even as he could feel Sirius start to smirk.  


  
“Told you I was a star.”  


  
Instead of responding, Remus just nuzzled into Sirius’ neck, smelling his leather jacket and closing his eyes. He opened them again when he felt the bike start to descend, and he barely had time to register the beautiful moonlit beach before Sirius touched down in the parking lot.  


  
“What are we doing here, Sirius?”  


  
“We are having a picnic. Bag, please.” Sirius said, holding out his hand. Remus gave him the bag, and he pulled out a blanket, a couple of plates, and basket of food. He laid the blanket down just out of reach of the waves, and sat the plates on it. As he was unloading the food, he looked up and smiled at Remus. “So what did you think? Clearly it couldn’t have been that bad, you haven’t gotten flight sick.”  


  
“If I’m honest, I wasn’t quite sure I could trust you on anything that could fly other than a broom – and even then, I’m not going to be getting on a broom with you anytime soon. But this was good. Thank you for this.” Then, the sky behind him turned a beautiful shade of red, announcing the sunrise. “Time for breakfast?”  


  
“Breakfast!” Sirius agreed.  


  
On the paper plates were two pieces of toast and several slices of bacon that were surprisingly well preserved through the flight. Sirius had clearly raided the Potter’s pantries, and had borrowed several flavors of jam. There was strawberry, grape, raspberry, peach, and a jar of peanut butter. As the sun peeked out from behind the horizon, Sirius poured two shots of Firewhiskey and handed one to Remus. “The sun isn’t even completely over the horizon; don’t you think it’s a little too early to be drinking?”  
“I promise this is the only one. Then I have orange juice. I can’t be drinking and driving, now can I?”  


  
Remus had never been a particularly big fan of alcohol, but he had become quite accustomed to James’ and Sirius’ liberal use of it over the years. “Fine.”  


  
“A toast,” Sirius started, raising his glass to the fiery sky. “To Hogwarts, and Minnie, and daft old Dumbledore. To the Marauders, and friendship, and us.” He raised his eyebrows at Remus, silently asking if he wanted to add anything.  


  
“To seven years that I wouldn’t trade for anything.” They took their shots and washed them down with orange juice and toast.  


  
They talked and danced (to music that Sirius made up) and splashed on their little piece of paradise until Remus remembered that James and Peter were back at James’ house, and Sirius flew them back. Luckily, neither of the other two marauders had woken up yet, so it got to stay their little secret.


End file.
